Machamp
|} Machamp (Japanese: カイリキー Kairiky) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . Biology Machamp is a large, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It has black markings that resemble briefs along with a golden power-save belt. Its legs have considerable muscle tone, and its feet have two toes. Machamp punches extremely fast, throwing five hundred punches a second. With only one hand, it can move a mountain. Because of its four arms, it can hit from a multitude of angles and pin all of its foe's limbs at once. However, it has poor dexterity, and cannot handle delicate work without its arms becoming tangled. It is a rash Pokémon that rushes into action without forethought. Machamp can be found living in the In the anime In the main series Major appearances , the leader of Team Rocket and the former Gym Leader of Viridian City, has a Machamp. He loaned it to Jessie, James, and after he put them in charge of the Viridian Gym in The Battle of the Badge. It was used in their battle against , where it defeated . A Machamp appeared in From Brags to Riches, under the ownership of Gavin. Morrison battled it with his during the Ever Grande Conference, and Gligar managed to defeat Machamp. had a , , and Machamp chase after her runaway in Sitting Psyduck. Several and Machamp appeared in Bibarel Gnaws Best! as construction workers under the ownership of the expert stonecutter. A Machamp appeared in The Forest Champion!. It is the rival of and the previous champion of the forest where they lived. Machamp was tricked by a ruffian pair of and into having a rematch with Hawlucha, but when the two troublemakers interfered with their duel, Machamp took them out with a single move and called off the fight. Machamp was later seen watching Hawlucha agree to join , promising to look after the forest in the Wrestling Pokémon's stead. Minor appearances Two Machamp debuted in The Punchy Pokémon, where they were seen competing in the P1 Grand Prix. One lost to Ash's Primeape, while the other lost to 's . A Machamp was used by Raymond to battle Ash and his Squirtle during the opening sequence of Mewtwo Strikes Back. A 's Machamp appeared in The Mandrin Island Miss-Match. A Machamp appeared in The Power of One. A Machamp appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Machamp appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Machamp appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Machamp appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. It went up against Ash's Snorlax in the semifinals and lost. A Machamp appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man! as one of the Pokémon seen at the Cianwood Gym. A Machamp appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in Like a Meowth to a Flame. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A Machamp made a cameo appearance in Numero Uno Articuno, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Mirage Machamp appeared in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, where it was used by the Mirage Master as part of his army. A 's Machamp appeared in Harley Rides Again, where it was seen participating in the Wisteria Town Pokémon Contest. A Machamp appeared in Shapes of Things to Come!, under the ownership of a miner. A Machamp appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of one of the participants of Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. A Machamp appeared in a flashback in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It was revealed to have been defeated by 's . A Machamp appeared in a flashback in When Light and Dark Collide!. A Machamp appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. Two Trainers' Machamp appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Four Machamp appeared in To Top a Totem!, where they were helping to lift some logs. Another three Machamp appeared in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where they were trying to deal with a . Another four Machamp appeared in the banned episode SM064, where they were defeated by a few from Akala Island. Two Trainers' Machamp appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins... A Trainer's Machamp appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A 's Machamp appeared in Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, where it took part in a Battle Royal. It ended up being defeated by the 's . It reappeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, taking part in another Battle Royal. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Machamp appeared in The Power of Us, where it was among the Pokémon following Harriet around. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. A Trainer's Machamp appeared in SM092. ]] In Pokémon Generations A Machamp appeared in The Chase, under the ownership of an International Police team. It was used during the raid on the Viridian Gym, during which it smashed one of its walls open. Bruno used a Machamp against 's in The Challenger, but it lost to its . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Machamp appeared in ICYR2, under the ownership of Borosue. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Machamp first appeared in Tauros the Tyrant, where a used it in an attempt to catch . has a that debuted as a Machoke in A Tale of Ninetales. He was accidentally traded with , along with Blue's other Pokémon, when Red and Blue's Poké Balls got mixed up. Under Red's ownership, Machoke evolved into Machamp before being returned to Blue. Another Machamp appeared in Can You Diglett? as a silhouette when Agatha and Lorelei explained to Red about how Pokémon and people can't coexist with each other. In Make Way for Magikarp, Bruno used a Machamp that, unlike all other Machoke who evolve from trade in this manga, had kept on its power-absorbing belt to be used later. With this power, it defeated Red's Poli before it was defeated by Vee as a . It briefly returned in the to participate in a Pokéathlon match against . Machamp was one of the Pokémon used by Chuck against Blue's Rhydon in Entranced by Entei. Multiple Machamp were used by s in Tackling Tangrowth. Three Machamp appeared in a flashback in Pinsir Glares. uses a Ride Pokémon Machamp to protect him from a group of . It first appeared in the . In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga battled a Machamp in Aim for the Top! in order to reach the top of the . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Return to Hareta's Home Forest!, the reporter that Hareta encountered used a Machamp in battle. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In Challenge at Tamamushi University!, Shu battled a Machamp at Celadon University's campus hospital to prevent it from destroying the entire building. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga An unnamed competitor owns a Machamp in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and each own a Machamp in the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. sent out a Machamp in order to get rid of , and when they went to the amusement park that he built in The Thrill of a Perfect Score, Big Rampage at the Amusement Park!. Machamp is one of Bruno's Pokémon in the Pokémon League as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!!. Machamp was owned by Rydel's rival in Serious Bicycle Match!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Giovanni used a Machamp against in Celadon City. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Machamp is a Pokémon owned in the Magical Pokémon Journey series. In the TCG Other appearances Pokkén Tournament Machamp is a Power-type playable character in Pokkén. Specializing in close range combat, Machamp deals incredible damage in exchange for a slow walk speed and lack of projectiles. Moves it can use include , , , , , and . In Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Dynamic Fury. Game data Pokédex entries from its four arms.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} for in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) (evolves immediately)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area= , Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Rocky Cave (Both Modes A & S, Advanced Mode B)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home! (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Machamp Appears}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Machamp|English|United States|30|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Machamp}} |Pokémon EXPO Gym Machamp|Japanese region|Online|39|November 19, 2015 to May 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Machamp}} |Mark McQuillan's Machamp|All|Europe and the United States|50 |May 14 to July 3, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Mark McQuillan's Machamp}} |Saori Yoshida's Machamp|Japanese region|Nintendo Zone|34|February 8 to 28, 2017|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Saori Yoshida's Machamp}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Strength|Normal|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- ! }} |- when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , and }} |- |- , , |special= , , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=067 |name2=Machoke |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=068 |name3=Machamp |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Machamp was originally known as "Ju-Doh". This name is a corruption of judo, a fighting style. * Machamp could be seen as a counterpart to . They are both the last stage of a three-part evolutionary family, both were introduced in Generation I, they reach their final stage by trading, and they both have a 75% male gender ratio. Also, Alakazam excels at the stat, while Machamp excels at . Moreover, a girl in Oreburgh City will trade her Abra in exchange for a Machop. ** Machamp also can be seen as a counterpart to the evolutionary line. Both of them are Pokémon whose Attack is their highest stat. They both have below average speed. They share the same base stat total. They both have same gender ratio, they both have three-evolutionary stages, and they both reach their respective final-evolutionary stage through trading. Origin Machamp appears to be based on a or wrestler. Seeing as it has more than two arms and blue skin, Machamp might also be based on a Hindu god, perhaps or . Name origin Machamp may be a combination of macho ( for overly masculine or chauvinist) and champion. Macho has come to mean tough or masculine in English. Akin to , the masculine attribute has no reflection on gender assignment, as both species can be male and female; however, 's evolutionary line does have a 3:1 male:female ratio, making the species predominantly—but not entirely—male. The name may also incorporate the term , referring to the high speeds at which Machamp can dole out its powerful punches. Kairiky is a corruption of 怪力 kairiki (superhuman strength). It is worth noting that kairiki is the Japanese name of . In other languages |fr=Mackogneur|frmeaning=From macho and . |es=Machamp|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Machomei|demeaning=From , or Macho and |it=Machamp|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=괴력몬 Goeryeokmon|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=怪力 Gwaailihk|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Bewildering strength" or "Monster strength" |zh_cmn=怪力 Guàilì|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Bewildering strength" or "Monster strength" |hi=मचॅंप Machamp|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мачамп Machamp|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Blue's Machamp * Machamp (MPJ) External links * Notes |} de:Machomei es:Machamp fr:Mackogneur it:Machamp ja:カイリキー zh:怪力 Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium